


out of his element

by ninejs



Series: Moments [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, tidus is a dumbass with heart eyes and i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninejs/pseuds/ninejs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breathing slows, and then he grows nervous. He can't remember the last time this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of his element

**Author's Note:**

> tidus was so awkward during this scene i had to write it.
> 
> i love this dumb boy so much, i'm the most annoying tidus stan

It should be noted that:

a.) Tidus is not a nervous guy.

b.) He's pretty great at chatting up the ladies.

c.) Girls don't make him nervous.

With that in mind, aside from the burning headache of not understanding anything in Spira, and the aching need to be home, playing Blitzball and teaching kids how to play Blitzball, and flirting with pretty girls, things were going pretty well in Spira. He hadn't made too much of an ass of himself, and if he had, he just used his sad, pathetic excuse. But it seemed to work.

So, yeah, it was going okay.

Well, okay, maybe not, considering his rash actions in the temple, and then the beautiful girl who just... fell out of that chamber of the fayth or whatever it was called... But, seriously, Tidus had seen a lot of pretty girls from all across Zanarkand (and it was a  _big_ city), and he had flirted with them and made them blush over him with a simple line, but Yuna...

Well.

She was probably the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. Her eyes, two different colors, were the ocean, and when she opened them when she came falling down those stairs, he just wanted to stare into them all day. And the way her hair framed her face and fell slowly at her shoulders... 

Yeah.

This... this was not going well.

Talking to her that night made him really, really nervous too. There was a lump in his throat and he could just  _not_ seem to get it to go away, no matter what he did. He could feel his face start to redden and his heart started beating really,  _really_ fast and he could literally  _feel_  his pulse beating against his wrists, and all along his neck and oh my was it hot outside tonight or was it just him?

Tidus was... nervous. Around a  _girl_. 

(He can't even _think_ of anything _remotely_ flirtatious to say to her without thinking he's going to sound like an _idiot_ around this beautiful, talented, amazing girl - oh, man, stop thinking about her, already, for crying out loud! You're going to push yourself even _deeper_ into that hole you're digging, if that's even _possible_!)

That... that was not supposed to happen. The girls were supposed to get nervous around him (which Yuna did, and  _oh dear Yevon-or-whatever-thing-they-pray-to above_ was it  _so adorable_ ), not the other way around.

He couldn't say a lot. He wasn't his usual flirty self. He wasn't telling her that he would shoot goals for her, not giving her a wink, not giving her an autograph (not that he could do that here - man was he  _out_ of his element here, that must be why he's so nervous, yeah, yeah--) and he could feel himself about to stutter out words. 

Needless to say, talking to Yuna required a  _lot_ of concentration. 

"We can... we can talk more." And  _oh_ , there's that gorgeous gaze that makes him want to flop on his face, makes him feel like sweating through every pore on his body and... ugh.

If this goes on any farther, Tidus knows he's gonna have it  _bad_.


End file.
